Here For You
by imnobeautyqueen
Summary: DISCONTINUED! They are in High School and Tezuka's sister comes back from London after 6 years. What do you think will happen? FujixOC / TezukaxOC
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! This is my first time making a fanfic...I'm not really good at writing but here it goes. Sorry also for the weird names, I can't really think of good ones :P

P.S The characters are in highschool with Echizen,Sakuno(16) 2nd Year; Momo,Kaido,Shizume(17) 3rd Year; Inui,Taka,Eiji,Oishi,Kira,Tezuka,Fuji(18) 4th Year.

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own POT.

* * *

><p><strong>"HERE FOR YOU"<br>_imnobeautyqueen _**

**CHAPTER 1**

"Flight 1HGF3 is now boarding please proceed to gate 3 now" The speakers all over the airport announced. (I have no idea of the flight number)

"Well that's my flight, I will miss you grandma" An 17-year-old girl with dark brown hair and dark yellow orbs said while hugging here grandmother.

"Have a safe trip Shizume, and send my love to them" Her grandmother told her almost tearing up.

"I'll be fine grandma, take care of yourself" Shizume assured her grandmother.

"Flight 1HGF3 please proceed to gate 3 now" Announced again all over the airport.

"Well, I'll be of now, Bye I'll miss you so much. Bye!" Shizume gave her grandma one last hug and hurriedly walked away.

"Goodbye my dear and take care" Her grandmother whispered to herself as she watched her granddaughter walk away.

On the plane…

'_I can't believe I'm coming home after 6 years! I hope I'll have great friends here like in London'_ Shizume thought while looking out the airplane window.

She locked up her seatbelt and started to read a book. After finishing some chapters she began to doze of.

Shizume started to wake up hearing the loud words, "We will be now arriving at Tokyo, Japan in 10 minutes" being announced throughout the plane.

'_I can't believe it I'm almost there, almost home!'_ Shizume happily thought while preparing herself for the departure.

* * *

><p>In Mei<span>shu<span> Kuminami "Shukumi" High School…

"Oishi!" Tezuka called as he spotted him coming towards the clubhouse.

"Tezuka, Is something wrong?" Oishi said looking at little worried.

"No, I need you to be in charge of practice today as I will be going somewhere" Tezuka replied.

"Okay then, you can count on me buchou!" Oishi responded.

Tezuka then, started walking home.

* * *

><p>"Tadaima" Tezuka uttered while entering the house.<p>

"Mitsu!" Tezuka heard a very familiar voice. _'Shizume?'_ Tezuka thought.

"Mitsu-nii!" Shizume said cheerfully while running towards her brother and giving him a big hug.

"Shizume? When did you come back?" Tezuka said in surprise.

"Awhile ago" Shizume smiled. "It's great to see you again Mitsu! You look different now."

"Aa, how long will you be staying?" Tezuka responded stoic as ever.

"I'm staying here for good! And I'll be attending school with you!"

"Hn. So this is why Okaasan told me to go home early"

"Hehe…We'll be eating dinner out but can we just spend time together now? If you don't really have anything to do that is."

"Sure, after I change"

"Okay, I'll wait for you in the living room"

Not for long Tezuka came down the staircase and headed to the living room. As he entered he notice Shizume had fallen asleep. He shook her a little until she was awake.

"Oh Mistu" Shizume said softly while rubbing her eyes.

"Maybe we should just hangout tomorrow after school since it's Friday anyway? You look a bit tired from your trip." Tezuka asked her.

"Oh, okay"

"Rest." Tezuka told her.

* * *

><p>In 'Shukumi' …<p>

"Alright Team, Line Up!" Oishi called out to the members. "Everyone do your warm ups and 10 laps now. Regulars 20 laps"

"Hai" Everyone replied.

After everyone had their laps, they had a 10 minute break.

"Hoi Hoi, Oishi where's Tezuka nya?" Eiji asked joyfully.

"He said he had to go somewhere" Oishi replied.

"Where?" Fuji asked with his sadistic smile on plastered face.

"He didn't say, he just said 'somewhere'" Oishi responded.

"There is 60% chance his mother asked him to go somewhere, 25% helped out a teacher, 10% tutoring someone and 5% hanging out with friends" Inui said out of nowhere.

"Nyyyaaa! Inui don't scare us like that" Eiji exclaimed.

"Saa…hanging out with friends eh? Maybe he has a date" Fuji said with a wider smile.

"That's impossible sempai" Echizen said looking bored as always.

"I can't imagine Buchou dating" Momo said trying to imagine Tezuka going on a date.

"Fssshhuuuu" Kaido somehow agrees with Momo.

"Well, you never know" Fuji replied.

"Nyya! Let's Just ask him tomorrow!" Eiji suggested.

"Alright, back to practice! We'll just ask him tomorrow." Oishi spoke.

* * *

><p>Tezuka Household…<p>

"Mitsu please call your sister and get ready for diner, we'll be leaving in 20 minutes." Tezuka's mother told her.

"Hai" Tezuka said as he went up the stairs to call her sister.

"Shizume, are you finished changing?" Tezuka asked while knocking on her sister's door.

"Hold on, I'm still fixing my hair. You can come in by the way." She said.

Tezuka the slid the door open and saw her sister in front of the mirror. Shizume noticed her brother coming towards her. Wearing a long dark blue polo shirt and black pants.

"My my you like handsome." She said to him.

"Thank you" He courtly said. "You look beautiful as well." Eyeing her sister wearing a black tube dress up to the knees with matching black pumps and some jewelry.

"Thanks." She replied while finishing her hair.

"Let's go, I think they're waiting for us downstairs." Tezuka said.

* * *

><p>Soon they arrived at the fancy restaurant and sat down.<p>

"You know we could have just went to a less expensive restaurant." Shizume told them.

"No No, We're here to celebrate your return dear." Ayana told her daughter.

"Mmm, very well."

They then ordered their food and ate quietly. Soon they started to chat a bit.

"So Shizume tried any sports lately?" Kuniharu asked his daughter.

"Yes actually, I've been in gymnatics for 5 years now. Won some trophies and medals back in London actually." She replied.

"So how have you been doing in your school while you were in London?" Her father asked.

"Well, I'm a straight A student, Class president and Student Council president. I just don't know how our school will be without me as the council president."

"Very good, Just like Kunimitsu here." Kunikazu said while patting Kunimitsu's back.

"Hn." He said.

"So tell me Shizume, got any boyfriend lately?" Ayana asked curiously.

"Nope, but there were guys who would ask me out or confess to me but I turned them down." She said while taking a sip of water from her glass.

"Oh that's great! That means your single." Her mother said smiling.

"Please don't tell me you'll go match maker." She retorted.

"Why not, Kunimitsu has such handsome friends you might like"

"Mom." Shizume stared at her mom.

"Fine, but I'm just telling you the truth."

"So Mitsu, I never knew you have a lot of friends, last time I checked you weren't very social." Shizume asked her brother.

"Actually, they're my team mates." He replied.

"So tell me about them." She said.

"Yes, tell your sister about them. Especially the single ones" Her mother said looking at Shizume. Shizume just rolled her eyes at that.

"Well, there's Oishi Shuuichirou one of my very first friend when I was in Seigaku, people say he's such worrywart and is sometimes even called Oishi-mama. His girlfriend is named Namiku Kira. Next there is Kikumaru Eiji, Oishi's doubles partner. He's really hyper and friendly, very flexible too. I'm sure you'll be friends with him in-" His mother cut him of.

"Kunimitsu, would you just tell your sister those who are single." Ayana told him.

"Mom!" Shizume exclaimed.

"Fine, I'll keep my mouth shut." Her mother said. Kunimitsu then continued.

"Then there's Inui, the data man and Single. Kawamura Takashi, single. He helps his father with the sushi shop. Momoshiro and Kaido are 2nd years and Echizen, 1st year. Lastly there's Fuji Syuusuke, who's my bestfriend. He's sometimes sadistic and is called the tensai. I think he is very much available." Kunimitsu ended.

"Yes, Fuji a very nice man. Maybe you should go for him." Kunikazu said to Shizume.

"Why is everyone trying to match me with someone?" Shizume said with a little irritation.

"Well, I think that my son needs to get a girlfriend soon" Kuniharu said.

"Shizume, maybe you could help our your brother with that" Their mother smirked.

"I would love to!" Shizume happily said.

"…" Kunimitsu said nothing to that.

"Well, we better get home. Kunimitsu please help you sister tomorrow, she'll be coming after school. She'll start going to school next week since tomorrow is Friday." Kuniharu said.

"Yes." Kunimitsu replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :) Tell me if I should continue.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Here's Chapter 2! Please review :) Sorry if this chapter was too short.  
>DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own POT.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"HERE FOR YOU"<strong>  
><em><strong>imnobeautyqueen <strong>_

**CHAPTER 2**

"Good Morning!" Shizume greeted everyone.

"Good Morning to you to Shizume, take a seat and eat your breakfast." Ayana told her while eating.

"Ne where's Mitsu?" Shizume asked her mother.

"At school. They have morning practice." Her mother said. "He also told me you should look for him in the tennis courts later."

"Okay." She replied and started to eat her breakfast.

Once she finished her breakfast, she took a bath. She spent her morning and afternoon using the computer and reading some books. She also did some advance studying.

"Okaasan! I'm leaving, but I don't know the directions. Can you please tell me?" Shizume asked her mother.

"Go straight down the road then you take a left then a right, then you go straight and you'll find Shukumi High School. Just ask the people there for the directions to the tennis courts."

"Thanks!" Shizume said as she headed out.

It took her about 15 minutes to walk there. As she arrived she asked some students where the tennis courts were.

'_Woah. The tennis team sure has a lot of fans!'_ Shizume thought as seeing all the people cheering.

She looked around for her brother but then once she spotted him, a tennis ball came rapidly towards her.

"Watch out!" Someone called out.

She spotted the ball towards her face, it was coming fast but when the ball was almost close. It went past her as she did a bridge.

Everyone who saw this was amazed, they cheered or clapped their hands.

Her brother saw this and came after her. So did the regulars.

"Daijoubu Shizume?" Kunimitsu asked his sister.

"I'm fine." She replied while standing up and getting her things from the floor.

"Gomennasai." Fuji said while bowing. "I hit the ball and the racket kind of slipped so it went the other direction. Gomen"

"It's no problem." Shizume assured him.

"Ne, Mitsu. Is your practice done yet?" She asked her brother.

'_Mitsu? MITSU? What's their relationship?' _Everyone was shocked. ( :O )

"Not really, but you could wait for me or go ahead." Kunimitsu said.

"Hmm…I think I'll go ahead but then I don't know the directions." She said.

"Aa, Fuji here will come with you instead and Don't let your guard down." Kunimitsu said as putting a hand on Fuji's shoulders.

"Aa." Fuji replied with his eyes closing and a smile plastered on his face.

"Okay then. I will see you later, wait for me." Shizume said. Giving his brother one last hug and started walking with Fuji.

Everyone just stood frozen as they were all shocked by what just happened.

* * *

><p>"So where are we going actually?" Fuji asked Shizume.<p>

"Oh yeah, the principal's office. Please show me the way." She said politely.

"Aa, It's this way then." Fuji said while pointing the other direction.

"Ahh, Gomen." She said following Fuji. The walk going to the principal's office was not that long. It was actually very quiet.

'_How could this guy see if he's closing his eyes, very interesting.' _Shizume thought while taking a quick glance at his companion.

"Here we are." Fuji said pointing.

"Thanks. Uhmm…Could you wait for me? I don't really want to get lost going out." She said.

"Sure no problem." Fuji said with a smile of course.

As she turned the knob of the door open Fuji's eyes went open for a few seconds.

'_Saa…She has nice fingers.'_ Fuji thought.

* * *

><p>"Hoi Tezuka who was that nyaa?" Eiji said.<p>

"Yeah captain who was that girl and why did she call you Mistu and how come you let her hug you?" Momo said.

"Iiee Data." Inui furiously wrote on his notebook.

"That is none of you business." Tezuka said.

"But we have to know nyaaa!" Eiji said.

"Fshhuuuu" Kaido hissed.

"Eiji, Momo, Kaido 15 laps now." Ordered Tezuka.

"Ehh?" They said at once.

"But-"

"20 laps!"

"What?"

"25!"

"Fssshuuu...just run and stop complaining!" Kaido said while starting to run.

"This is unfair nya." Eiji said with a frown while running.

* * *

><p>"Sorry to keep you waiting." Shizume said to Fuji.<p>

"No problem. By the way I didn't catch your name." Fuji replied.

"Oh…I'm Shizume nice to meet you, you can call me Ime or whatever." Shizume putting her hand up waiting for a shake.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Fuji Syuusuke." He shook her hand.

'_Her fingers are long'_ Fuji thought.

"So…I'm just curious. How do you see with you eyes closed like that? And do you ever open them?" Shizume curiously asked while they were walking out of the building.

"Well…I just do." Fuji said smiling. "And yes I do open them but rarely. I usually open them when I am very serious in a tennis match."

"Oh…Well, I hope I will be able to see them." Shizume said.

"Maybe someday you will…so tell me, what's your relationship with Tezuka?" Fuji asked her.

"Well, I am his…" Shizume leaned in closer. "Sister."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Please Review :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter 3 guys! I hope my story still makes sense. Anyways! Please please review. :)  
>DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own POT.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"HERE FOR YOU"<strong>  
><em><strong>imnobeautyqueen<strong>_

**CHAPTER 3**

"Well, I am his…" Shizume leaned in closer. "Sister."

Fuji stopped and stared at her with his eyes open. He was shocked and surprised at that answer. He never knew Tezuka had a sister.

'_OMG. His eyes are so gorgeous…'_ Shizume thought while looking at Fuji.

But in no time Fuji went back to his normal self.

"He never told us he had a sister." Fuji said.

"Uh. Yeah…don't tell anyone. I don't wanna get mobbed by his fans." She replied.

"Aa…how come I never saw you around here?" Fuji asked.

"Well, I just arrived yesterday from London. I was there for 6 years living with our grandmother."

"So that's why Tezuka had to skip practice."

"Yeah, actually he didn't know I was coming. I told mom not to tell him to make it a surprise."

"Aa" He replied.

"Oh yeah, I can't believe I saw your eyes. Just to tell you they are so gorgeous." She replied in awe.

"Thanks. Your fingers are nice by the way." He replied grabbing one of her hand. She blushed while pulling her hand from his.

"A-ah…thanks! We better get back I think practice is done." She said.

"Yeah." Fuji said while heading towards the courts.

* * *

><p>"Hey Mitsu!" Shizume called out.<p>

"Hello. How did it go with the principal?" Tezuka replied.

"Oh. I'll be starting on Monday. I also asked if I could join gymnastics. They said it would be great, seeing in my records I have won some competitions already and would be great for the team." She said.

"That's great." He said. "Thank you Fuji for accompanying her." He said facing Fuji.

"It was no problem at all." Fuji went a little closer. "And you never told me you had a sister." Fuji said softly.

"Hn, Shizume let's go." He said while walking ahead leaving Fuji there smiling.

"Thanks again, Fuji-sempai." Shizume said to Fuji.

"Aa, call me Syuusuke instead." Fuji replied.

"Hmmm…okay, only if you call me Shizume." Shizume said.

"It would be my pleasure." Fuji said.

"Okay then. Bye Syuusuke." Shizume waving her hand while running towards her brother walking ahead.

* * *

><p>"Hoi Hoi! Fujiko, do you know who was that girl with captain nyaa?" Eiji asked Fuji.<p>

"Yes and I'm not telling you." Fuji replied.

"Nyaaa why not." Eiji frowned.

"You'll find out soon." Fuji said walking away from Eiji.

* * *

><p>"So where are we going?" Shizume asked her brother.<p>

"How about the teashop?" Tezuka replied.

"Sure!" Shizume said following her brother.

They soon arrived at the teashop. Tezuka obiviously ordered his favorite eel tea while Shizume just ordered regular green tea.

"So Mitsu, how come you never told anyone you have a sister?" Shizume asked her brother.

"I just don't want any trouble and I don't want to answer questions from everyone." He replied.

"Ohh, So do you have plans tomorrow? It's a weekend anyway!" Shizume said.

"Yes, I'll be buying some things for tennis."

"Do you mind if I come? I need to buy some stuff for gymnastics and I need to buy a video cam so that I can record my routines and study them."

"Not at all."

"Okay…Sooo, your friend. He seems interesting." Shizume started.

"Who? Fuji?" Tezuka asked.

"Yeah, its so cool how he sees with his eyes closed. And his eyes are gorgeous! But he's kinda weird, he complemented my fingers. He said they were nice."

"Aa, you seem interested in him." Tezuka said trying to tease her sister. _'And I think Fuji is too.'_ Tezuka thought.

"I am not!" Replied the blushing Shizume making Tezuka chuckle a little.

"Stop that! I am not, okay?"

"Whatever you say."

* * *

><p>"Shizume! We're going." Tezuka called out her sister.<p>

"Coming!" Shizume said while going down the stairs.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Shizume said.

She was wearing a baby pink tee, White skirt and a pair of white sneakers while Tezuka was wearing some tennis outfit.

"Hn, let's go."

They then arrived at the mall.

"I'll just be in the tennis shop and you can go wherever. Let's me here in the entrance at 3:00, you have about 1 and a half hour to go shopping since its 1:30 already." Tezuka told her sister.

"Okay, see you then." Shizume said.

The separated ways, Tezuka went to the Tennis Shop and Shizume wandered around the mall.

'_Hmm…I should have asked Mitsu where I find some gymnastics equipment.'_ Shizume me thought while walking around the mall for 15 minutes now.

"Finally!" Shizume spotted a shop where they sell gymnastics gears.

It took her about 45 minutes to buy the things she needed.

'Mou I still need to find a video cam, I only have about 30 minutes left. I need to hurry.' She thought while running to find the camera shop.

While Shizume was running to find the camera shop she accidentally bumped someone drinking water and got her shirt wet.

"Gomen." Said the person helping her up.

"Ahh…no problem. Good thing my stuff didn't get wet." Shizume said while collecting her things.

"Shizume?" The person asked.

"Huh? Oh Syuusuke. I didn't notice you." Shizume replied.

"I'm really sorry for getting you wet. Why don't you just borrow my shirt first." Fuji replied while opening his tennis bag getting a extra shirt.

"N-no need. Really its fine." Shizume said.

"I insist. Just take it or I will have to force you to." Fuji replied giving Shizume his shirt.

"Hmm..Fine. Uhm, Can you show me where the bathroom is? I don't really know the way." Shizume said.

Fuji chuckled a little. "Of course, follow me." Fuji said while going to the bathroom.

"Here we are." Fuji said as he stopped.

"Thanks." Shizume said.

It didn't take Shizume long to change her shirt. Once she came out of the bathroom she was surprised to see Fuji waiting for her.

"Syuusuke why did you wait for me?" She asked Fuji.

"Well, I wanted to see you wearing my shirt." Fuji smiled as she saw Shizume blush.

The shirt was not too big for her; it was halfway down her skirt.

"U-uhm…Thanks for the shirt." She said softly.

Fuji chuckled. "Oh yeah, why were you in a rush anyway?" He asked.

"Well, I was rushing to go to the camera shop so I can find a video cam because I was suppose to meet Mitsu in the entrance at 3:00." She said.

"Oh…I was headed there too. We should hurry you don't want Tezuka to keep waiting." He said while grabbing her hand and rushing to the camera shop.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the camera shop, Shizume was panting hard.<p>

"You could have slowed down you know." Shizume told Fuji.

"Gomen Gomen." Fuji replied.

"Excuse me miss, what can I help you with." The salesman asked Shizume.

"We're looking for a video cam." Fuji replied.

"Ahh…Fuji. What brings you here? And this beautiful lady must be your girlfriend?" The man asked.

"No no, Syuu-kun here is just my friend." Shizume said.

"Yeah? Then why are you two holding hands?" Asked the man.

"E-eh?" Shizume immediately removed her hand from Fuji's.

Fuji chuckled. "Well, I was here to check if the camera I ordered arrived and also I was helping my friend here find a video cam."

"Ah yes, your camera has arrived." The man said giving Fuji his camera. "But, we don't really have much of video cams right now but there is one here" The man handed over to Shizume. "That just arrived yesterday and it has a affordable price."

While Shizume was taking a look over the video cam…

_CLICK CLICK_

"H-hey! Delete that!" She said to Fuji.

"No thanks and besides you look great in this picture." Fuji said.

"DELETE!" Shizume was getting angry.

"No." Fuji said.

"Ahhh Fuji Syuusuke delete that righ-" Shizume was cut.

"Excuse me but if your going to have your lovers quarrel, please take it outside." The man said.

Shizume blushed while Fuji just chuckled.

"I'll get this please." Shizume told the man while handing the video camera back to him.

"Okay then, and since Fuji here is a regular customer and your Fuji's friend you can get a discount."

"That's great." Shizume said while paying for the video cam.

"Here you go. Thank you! Please do come again." The man said while handing a paper bag to Shizume.

"Thank you." She said while she and Fuji were leaving the shop.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Guys! Here's Chapter 4 for you all! Keep on reviewing :D I'm sorry if you think this chapter was kinda short :P  
>Hope you still get the story and your not confused :))<p>

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own POT

* * *

><p><strong>"HERE FOR YOU"<strong>  
><em><strong> imnobeautyqueen <strong>_

**CHAPTER 4**

"Syuusuke?" Shizume said while walking towards the entrance.

"Yeah?" Fuji responded.

"Thanks. Thanks for everything." She said.

"No problem and by the way you owe me." Fuji said.

"Ww-wah? When did I owe you?"

"Well you owe me for everything I helped you with, also you owe me for the discount you received."

Shizume sighed. "Fine."

* * *

><p>"Mistsu, sorry to keep you waiting. I got a bit lost, it took me sometime to find the shop I was looking for." Shizume said to her brother.<p>

"Hn, what happened to you shirt?" Tezuka asked.

"Well, I accidentally bumped to Syuusuke here who was drinking water and he let me borrow his shirt."

'_Syuusuke huh?' _Tezuka thought. "Hn." Tezuka replied.

"Ne Tezuka, are you headed somewhere?" Fuji asked.

"Not really, we're going home." He said.

"How bout you come with me to the street tennis courts? I was going meet my brother there." Fuji said.

"You have a brother? Woah!" Shizume said.

"Yup, you should come to meet him." He replied.

"Oh we'll go, right Mitsu?" Shizume said staring at Tezuka.

Tezuka sighed. "Yes we would like to join you." He said.

"Great! Let's get going." Fuji said.

* * *

><p>"We're here." Fuji said.<p>

"It's not that crowded here, isn't street court always packed?" Shizume asked.

Fuji shrugged. "Maybe they went home already." He answered.

"Oh." Shizume said.

"Come, you want to meet my brother don't you?" Fuji asked her.

"Yeah!" She said following Fuji with Tezuka behind them.

"Yuuta!" Fuji called out.

"Aniki, Tezuka." Yuuta said. Tezuka nodded. "And you must be aniki's girlfriend?" Yuuta said looking at Shizume.

"A-ah no, we're just friends." Shizume said blushing.

"Ohhh? Then why are you wearing his shirt." Yuuta said.

"E-eh? It's because of an accident, he let me borrow his shirt." She defended.

"Aa." Yuuta replied.

"Yuuta, This is Tezuka Shizume. I think both of you are of the same age and year. She will be going to Shukumi high with us." Fuji said.

"Aah, Nice to meet you Yuuta-kun. You can call me Ime by the way." Shizume said while holding her hand up.

"Nice to meet you too." Yuuta said shaking her hand. "And what is your relation to Tezuka?" Yuuta asked.

"Well, he's my brother." She said.

"What?" Yuuta said in surprise. "That's a surprise, I never knew Tezuka had a sister."

"Hn." Tezuka said.

"Ne, Shizume you want to play some tennis with me?" Fuji asked Shizume.

'_Shizume huh? You're on first name basis already. You sure are interested in her aniki'_ Yuuta thought.

"No thanks, I don't really play tennis. Besides I don't have a racket." Shizume said.

"Come on! You can borrow my extra racket. And if you play with me you don't need to return whatever you owe me." Fuji said.

"But I don't think what I'm wearing is appropriate for a game of tennis." She added.

"Your outfit is fine, come on." Fuji said dragging her to the courts.

Shizume sighed. "Fine. 1 set match only."

"Fine by me." Fuji said.

* * *

><p>"Hey Tezuka, did you notice that aniki seems interested with your sister." Yuuta said to Tezuka.<p>

"Aa." Tezuka replied. _'And I think Shizume is interested in him to.' _Tezuka added in his thoughts.

* * *

><p>"Hey Syuusuke! Go easy on me, I'm not good at this game." She shouted to Fuji on the other side of the court.<p>

"Let's just see." Fuji said preparing to serve.

The game ended with 2-7, game to Fuji.

"Not bad." Fuji said to Shizume.

"Thanks. But gymnastics is more of my thing." She replied. Fuji chuckled.

"Well, we better get going. I'll return your shirt on Monday." She said to Fuji.

"Okay, see you soon!" Fuji said.

"Bye!" Shizume said while walking away with Tezuka.

* * *

><p>"So aniki, you seem to have interest in Ime-chan." Yuuta said to his brother.<p>

"She has nice fingers." Fuji replied.

Yuuta sweat dropped with Fuji reply. "O-okay." Yuuta said unsure on what to say.

* * *

><p>"Tadaima" Shizume and Tezuka said as they arrived home.<p>

"Ahh…Shizume, Tezuka. Did you get to buy what you needed?" Their mother asked them.

"Yup!" Shizume said while Tezuka just gave a nod.

"Okay, freshen up because diner is almost ready." Ayana said.

Diner was quiet and fast. Everyone then headed to bed after the meal.

* * *

><p>"Shizume wake up! You already overslept." Ayana knocked on her door.<p>

'_Ugh…Why did I oversleep? Maybe it was because of shopping yesterday and that tennis match.'_ Shizume thought while she headed to the bathroom.

'_I better prepare my uniform and study today because tomorrow would be my first day at school.'_ Shizume thought while in the shower.

"Hey does anyone own this shirt?" Ayana asked Shizume and Tezuka who were study in the living room.

"Oh, That's Fuji's shirt, I borrowed it from him yesterday." Shizume answered.

"Okay then, I'll just put it in your room then. It's washed by the way." Ayana replied.

"Thanks." Shizume said.

"No problem at all. It's very sweet of Fuji to let you borrow his shirt." Ayana smirked.

"MOM!" Shizume blushed.

"Okay, I'll leave you guys now." Ayana said while leaving.

'_WTH Mom? What were you thinking?' _She thought while going back to studying.

The rest of the day went by fast. Soon nightfall came.

'_I hope I'll have a great first day of school tomorrow'_ Shizume thought as she went to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW :)<strong>

**-I might not be able to update soon because me and my family are going to have a trip for about 4 days. But anyways please REVIEW and just wait for the upcoming chapters.**


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry if you think this chapter is a bit short, I was kinda working on my writing style. (Thanks to dHhAmystery for helping me out)  
>Sorry also if you think my characters are lame :P<p>

DISCLAIMER: I do Not own POT.

* * *

><p><strong>"HERE FOR YOU"<strong>  
><strong>imnobeautyqueen <strong>

**CHAPTER 5**

It was Monday morning; Shizume was putting on her uniform. It was a white polo shirt with a loose black tie, black miniskirt, and black shoes with ankle socks. The uniform was simple actually; similar with the boys' uniform, instead of a skirt theirs were black pants.

She rushed downstairs as she heard her mother call her.

"Shizume eat your breakfast so that you can walk to school with Kunimitsu." Her mother told her.

"Hai!" She replied as she sat down and ate her breakfast.

Not for long they already left the house and headed towards school. Their walk to school was actually quiet. Not either of them started a conversation, as they were both interested in their own thoughts.

'_I hope I would be able to find good friends in my new school. But it's a good thing I already know someone in school, Syuusuke and my brother of course. I'm kinda of worried that my brother's fans will mob me. I think I'll just wait and see what happens…sigh'_ Shizume thought as they headed to school.

Meanwhile Tezuka was also deep in thought. _'I hope that my fans wouldn't harm my sister. Good thing Fuji might be able to help me with this problem. I can see that he cares for my sister so I'm sure he can protect her too.'_

* * *

><p>There weren't many students yet when they arrived because it was early in the morning. They arrived early because of morning tennis practice, and well, Shizume just wanted to come early.<p>

Shizume sat on the bench near the courts while Tezuka was in the clubhouse.

"Good Morning!" Shizume heard a familiar voice.

"Syuusuke! Good Morning to you too." Shizume replied as she saw Fuji.

"Ne, why are you so early today?" Fuji asked her.

"Well, I just felt like it." She replied.

"Excited for your 1st day, aren't you now?" Fuji teased her.

"Well, more of worried. I hope I'll get to make great friends here and not get mobbed by my brother's fans." She said looking a bit worried.

Fuji grabbed her hand and said "Don't worry, I will be here to be your knight in shining armor, who will save you from your troubles." Fuji kissed her hand and walked away saying "See you later my Hime."

"E-eh?" Shizume stammered while trying to take in what happened just now.

After what just happened Shizume was in deep thought_ 'What the heck is wrong with you Fuji? Why'd you do that? Sigh. Well, at least someone can help me with my problems.'_

* * *

><p>Practice was intense as Shizume watched from the bench. She saw everyone doing their best on winning their match. She then glanced over to Fuji's match. He was against a guy with red hair who seems to be enjoying the game very much. She watched Fuji and smiled.<p>

'_He looks really hot when he gets all sweaty.'_ Shizume thought while watching Fuji. _'What the heck did I just think about?'_

"Uggh!" Shizume said out loud. "What the heck am I thinking?" She said to herself. Little did she know a girl approached her.

"Hi, everything alright?" The girl asked.

"Huh?" Shizume looked at her. She had long black hair and purple eyes. "Uh, yeah. I was just thinking."

"Right. By the way, I'm Namiku Kira, 4th year." She said holding her hand up.

"Tezuka Shizume, 3rd year. Nice to meet you!" Shizume said shaking Kira's hand.

"Tezuka huh? Are you by any chance related to Tezuka Kunimitsu?" Kira asked.

"Yep, he's my brother." Shizume replied.

"Aa. How come I never see you around here?" Kira asked.

"Well, I used to live in London, just moved her 2 days ago. Today would be my first day going here."

"Oh…So what are you doing over here? Aren't you suppose to be inside?"

"Oh I was going to wait for my brother. I don't really know the way around here and I also wanted to watch tennis practice. How bout you why are you here?" She replied.

"I was waiting for my boyfriend." Kira said.

"Oh yeah! I remember my brother telling me. You and Oishi, was it? Are together."

"Yeah."

With that, they started to talk about other things like their interests and such. But meanwhile in the courts…

"Oishi-sempai, who is that with Namiku-sempai over there. I remember that girl last week. She was the one who called buchou Mitsu and hugged him." Momo asked Oishi pointing to where the two were.

"I don't know, I'll ask her later." Oishi replied continuing with the practice.

* * *

><p>Soon practice was over. Shizume and Kira were waiting near the clubhouse. Shortly Tezuka, Fuji and Oishi first exited the clubhouse.<p>

"Kira/Shizume" Oishi and Fuji said together.

"Shizume?" Oishi asked.

"Yes, Tezuka Shizume 3rd Year, Nice to meet you Oishi-sempai." She bowed towards Oishi.

"Oh…So are you Tezuka's relative or something?" He asked.

"He's my brother" Shizume said hugging her brother.

"BROTHER?" The other regulars exclaimed as they heard this when they came out of the clubhouse. Except for Echizen and Kaido, they just stared at their captain.

"Mmmhmmm." She said.

"We better get going. Classes are about to start." Fuji said.

"Hn. Shizume, Fuji lets go." Tezuka said leading the way.

"Okay, Bye! See ya later." Shizume said to the regulars plus Kira and went off with Fuji following Tezuka.

"Well, we better get going too." Oishi said as he and Kira went in the campus. After a while the others followed them too.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PLEASE :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 is here, sorry to keep you waiting. Please review. :)  
>DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own POT<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"HERE FOR YOU"<strong>  
><em><strong>imnobeautyqueen <strong>_

**CHAPTER 6**

All the eyes were directed to Shizume as she walked down the halls with Tezuka and Fuji. But it Shizume didn't let it bother her.

"Tezuka!" They heard a girl shout.

Tezuka looked back to the direction of the voice. He saw a girl running towards him.

The girl panted as she reached Tezuka, Fuji and Shizume. She was a brunette, medium length hair, with dark brown eyes and she also wore a pair glasses.

"Ashitari-san?" Tezuka asked.

As Tezuka said the girl's name, Shizume felt as if Tezuka lowered his guard down a bit.

"Hadeki-sensei is looking for us. I wasn't sure what for." Ashitari said with her soft voice.

"Aa. I'll be right there." Tezuka said to her. "Fuji please accompany Shizume to her class and don't let your guard down." He said talking to Fuji.

"It would be my pleasure." Fuji replied to Tezuka.

"See you later Mitsu!" Waving at the walking figure.

* * *

><p>As Tezuka left with said girl, Fuji continued to lead Shizume towards her class.<p>

"That was Ashitari Itsuki if you're wondering. She is in the same class as Tezuka and me. She's also vice-president in the student council and a regular in the girl's tennis team." Fuji told Shizume as they were walking.

"Ohh, by any chance do you know if Mitsu likes Ashitari-sempai?" Shizume asked Fuji.

"Why do you ask?" Fuji said.

"When Mitsu said Ashitari-sempai's name, it felt like he lowered his guard down a bit and even though he looked stoic. I can see that his expression kind of changed when he saw her." She replied.

"Aa, it seems as you've observed that too. I do believe also that he likes Ashitari-san." Fuji said as he stopped. "Here we are class 3-1" He said pointing at the sign.

"Oh…Thanks for helping me out again. I don't owe you anything, right?" Shizume asked Fuji.

Fuji chuckled at that. "No. See you later." Fuji said as he walked towards his own class.

* * *

><p>Shizume stayed outside the door for a while waiting for the teacher to enter. Shortly the bell rang and the teacher came in.<p>

"Class please give me your attention!" The teacher called the class. "Today we'll be having a new student."

As if on queue Shizume entered the room. As she entered everyone in class stared at her.

"Hello my name is Tezuka Shizume, 17 years old. Please call me Ime if you want. I used to live in London and yes Tezuka Kunimitsu is my brother." Shizume said infront of the class.

"Any questions for Tezuka-chan?" The teacher asked the class. Almost everyone raised their hand.

"Do you play tennis like your brother?" A student asked.

"Yes I play tennis but I prefer gymnastics more." Shizume replied.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Another student asked.

"No. But don't get your hopes up." She replied.

"Okay that's enough questions, Shizume please take the extra seat at the back." The teacher said.

The lessons weren't that hard for Shizume as she had studied some of them already and she also did some advance study. It wasn't long after, lunchtime came. As Shizume exited the classroom she saw a bunch of girls surrounding someone/something. Shizume decided to see what was there.

* * *

><p>"Mitsu?" Shizume said as she saw her brother.<p>

"Shizume, let's go." Tezuka replied while going out of the crowd.

"O-okay." Shizume said as she followed Tezuka.

They headed for the cafeteria and sat on the table where the regulars, Kira and a girl with reddish-brown hair. Shizume sat beside Fuji while Tezuka sat beside her.

"So Shizume how'd you find your classes?" Fuji asked her.

"It wasn't that hard. It's also a good thing no one mobbed me yet." She said.

Fuji chuckled. "Well, that's great."

"Very funny. So care to introduce me to your friends?" Shizume said looking at the others who were looking at them.

"I think they can introduce themselves." Fuji responded.

"Nyaa! Kikumaru Eiji."

"Momoshiro Takeshi. Call me Momo"

"Oishi Shuichiro."

"Kawamura Takashi. Nice to meet you."

"Fsssshh Kaido Kaoru."

"Inui Sadaharu. Please give me your data."

"Echizen Ryoma."

"R-ryuzaki Sakuno. Nice to meet you."

"Tezuka Shizume. Call me Ime if you'd like. Nice to meet you all." Shizume replied as they finished introducing themselves.

"So Ime-sempai do you play tennis too?" Momo asked.

"I do but I'm not as good as you guys. I actually prefer gymnastics." She replied.

"Hoi Hoi! Want to play a match with me nyaa?" Eiji asked.

"Maybe some other time. Last time I played I was really exhausted, right Syuusuke?" Shizume said looking at Fuji.

"Of course. By the way you said you'd return my shirt today." Fuji said.

"Oops! I forgot about that. I promise I'll give it back to you tomorrow." Shizume said.

"Hoi Why do you have Fujiko's shirt huh?" Eiji asked.

"Well-" Shizume started only to be cut by Momo.

"Maybe Fuji-sempai and Ime-chan are you know…together." Momo said.

"Wait wha-" Shizume tried to speak.

"Is this true? Huh?" Eiji asked in a bit of shock.

"Iie Data." Inu said as he scribbled down on his notebook.

"Wait Guys!" Shizume exclaimed. The rest quiet down and looked at Shizume. "Me and Fuji aren't t-together." Shizume blushed. "It was just an accident, water spilled all over my shirt and he let me borrow his. That's all." She ended.

"Well that makes sense." Momo said.

"Fsssshhh" Kaido hissed.

"Okay, so if you eat this sushi of mine, I'll forgive you for not bringing my shirt." Fuji started.

"NO!" Everyone exclaimed. Well, except for Echizen, Tezuka, Inui and Fuji.

"Why not? I don't see anything wrong with it and I haven't eaten sushi for a very long time." She said.

"Because-"

But before Momo tried to finish his sentence Shizume already ate the sushi.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PLEASE :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry to keep you guys waiting. Here is Chapter 7! Hope you'll like it! Also some of you can give me ideas on what to put in my story, you can message me if you want.  
>Hope you guys aren't confused with my story. If you don't get something just message me also :)<p>

DISCLAIMER: I do not own POT :)

* * *

><p><strong>"HERE FOR YOU"<strong>  
><em><strong>imnobeautyqueen <strong>_

**CHAPTER 7**

Everyone waited on what reaction Shizume will give as she ate Fuji's sushi that was coated with so much wasabi.

Everyone waited…

And waited…

And waited…

But nothing really happened. Shizume finished chewing and swallowed saying, "Needs some soy sauce."

"Woah! Ime-chan you can take on Fuji's super wasabi sushi." Momo said in awe.

"Amazing nyaaa!" Eiji said.

"Ne, you seem to like spicy food, like I do." Fuji said to her.

"Spicy foods are the best! But I don't really eat them like everyday because grandma can't handle them." Shizume replied.

"Well, that's good news. I can finally share wasabi sushi with someone." Fuji replied.

Shizume giggled. "Of course."

"U-uhm, We better g-get going classes are about to start." Sakuno said to them.s

"Hn." Echizen said as he sat up and waited for Sakuno to stand.

"B-bye." Sakuno said as Echizen held her hand and walked away.

"So are they a couple or something?" Shizume asked Fuji eyeing the two who just left.

"Aa, they've been dating since freshmen year in high school. Good thing Echizen finally admitted his feelings for Sakuno-chan." Fuji replied. "Also we should also be going to our classes or we'll be late."

"Okay then. I'll see you guys later." Shizume said as she stood.

Soon everyone stood and returned to their classrooms. Classes went by fast, in no time classes were over.

* * *

><p>As Shizume headed for the gym a girl who was in a hurry accidentally bumped towards her.<p>

"Ow." Shizume said rubbing her bottoms.

"Gomen." The girl said as she bowed towards Shizume.

"It's no problem, it was an accident anyways right?" Shizume said as she stood up looking up at the girl. "Ashitari-sempai?"

"You know me?" Itsuki asked her a bit surprised.

"Well, I remember you were the one who called out my brother this morning." She replied.

"Brother?" Itsuki was a bit confused.

"Yes, you know Tezuka. I'm Tezuka Shizume his sister. Just call me Ime or something, not Tezuka because that's what they call my brother." Shizume said.

"Oh. Ashitari Itsuki. Nice to meet you." Itsuki said.

"You too." Shizume smiled. "Why were you in such a hurry anyways?" Shizume asked her.

"Tennis practice." She said.

"Oh right. Can you pass on a message to my brother?"

"Okay."

"Tell him that I may practice overtime, so it's up to him if he wants to wait for me or go ahead." Itsuki just nodded.

"Thanks."

Shizume headed to the gym while Itsuki headed over to the tennis courts.

* * *

><p>As Shizume arrived at the gym, she saw all the girls doing flips and twirls. It was really an amazing view for Shizume.<p>

"So, you must be the new member of the team." A girl behind Shizume said.

"Oh, yes. Tezuka Shizume pleased to meet you."

"I'm Kiyomi Maiko, nice to meet you. Why don't we go over to our coach?" Maiko asked her.

"Sure thing."

* * *

><p>Itsuki fortunately was not late as she arrived in the clubhouse, she was thankful that there was still girls changing. She quickly changed into her tennis uniform which was a white sleeveless tennis dress that was about 3 inches above the knee with black stripes at the sides.<p>

"Regulars line up!" Asumi Zika (Captain) called out. "Today we will be practicing with the regulars of the boys tennis team. Do your best."

The girl regulars headed over to the boys courts and did their usual practice with each other. Some laps, drills and matches were done. As they had a break Itsuki remembered to deliver a message over to Tezuka. Itsuki excused herself from the others and headed over to Tezuka.

"Tezuka!" She called from a hearing distance over to Tezuka.

Tezuka turned around and saw Itsuki coming towards him. Unfortunately as Itsuki was coming towards Tezuka she accidentally tripped.

Everyone was shocked at what happened just know. Even Fuji opened his eye at what happened.

"OMG! Did you just see that?" Momo asked everyone still staring at the two.

Everyone just nodded at Momo also still staring at the two. Even Eiji, the hyper one was quiet. He was just too shocked at what happened.

Well what happened was…

As Itsuki tripped, it was fortunate that Tezuka had caught her just in time. Tezuka held onto Itsuki's waist and held one of the her arm with Itsuki's back contact with Tezuka's chest. What's worse is that Tezuka was looking at Itsuki and when Itsuki turned her head facing Tezuka's…Tezuka had kissed her cheek accidentally!

But the only part of the scene the members saw was the kiss on the cheek part and of course their current position and not the tripping part. So, of course they would be shocked.

Tezuka and Itsuki were stunned at what had happened. Both had some pink tint on their cheeks but only a bit, a teeny tiny bit. They then immediately fixed their position. Not looking at each others gaze…

"Uhm…Thanks for catching me." Itsuki said.

"Hn." Tezuka replied.

"Your sister said that she'll be practicing a little bit late today so its up to you if your staying to wait for her or not."

"Hn. Thanks for delivering the message."

"Uhmm…okay. Bye." With the Shizume left leaving Tezuka.

Tezuka stared at the figure walking away still processing in his mind on what had happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review ;) Should I discontinue? or keep on going?<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Here is Chapter 8! :) Hope you guys are still with me. Just PM me if you don't get something or if you have any suggestions to add to the future of this story. Review :)

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own POT :)

* * *

><p><strong>"HERE FOR YOU"<strong>  
><em><strong> imnobeautyqueen <strong>_

**CHAPTER 8**

"Aaah…you must be Tezuka Shizume? Call me Kimi-sensei, I am your gymnastics coach." She said to Shizume.

"Hai. Nice to meet you." Shizume replied.

"Okay. Change and we'll start your training." Kimi-sensei said.

"Hai." Shizume said as she followed Maiko over to the locker room.

Shizume wore a turquoise and blue sleeveless leotard. Kimi-sensei first discussed with her her training schedule. Practice actually ends almost the same time as tennis practice. It's also a good thing that you can practice overtime, but you'll have to lock up.

"Okay, do your warm-up and I'll see what you can do." Kimi-sensei ordered her to do.

As she finished her warm-ups she approached Kimi-sensei.

"Alright, first you'll show me what you can do in the uneven bars and balance beam. Later we'll do with the vault and floor." Kimi-sensei said at they headed for the uneven bars.

Shizume wore here grips and placed some chalk on them. She breathes deeply and began.

As she was on the bars, everyone stopped what they were doing and watched Shizume. She was amazing! Her moves were advance some were even difficult for others to do and she gave no mistakes. As she finished, everyone applauded.

"Wow, I must say. That was very excellent. I'm sure with you on our side we can reach nationals!" Kimi-sensei commented on Shizume.

"Well done!" A girl approached Shizume. "Very impressive on what you did."

"This is Yusuki Nai, the best on the team." Kimi-sensei introduced her.

"Glad to meet you. Tezuka Shizume. But call me Ime if you like." Shizume replied.

"You too. I'm glad you joined gymnastics. Even though this is my last year here, with you can still lead us to nationals!" Nai said enthusiastically.

"Uu-hm…Thanks. But I'm not that good. Really." Shizume said who doesn't really want the praise she's been given.

"But you are the best. Everyone just saw you and you totally rocked it!" Nai said going a bit too loud.

"Uhm. Thanks." Shizume responded.

"Okay girls. Stop with the chitchat and continue with practice." Kimi-sensei said.

Shizume proceeded with the rest of the practice and impressed Kimi-sensei. It was soon the end of practice; everyone went over to coach and dismissed them. But as for Shizume she continued to practice.

* * *

><p>Tennis practice on the other hand was also finished. Everyone agreed to not say a word about what happened a while ago. They know how Tezuka could be really scary if he gets mad so they just kept what ever happened to them.<p>

"Tezuka." Fuji called out onto Tezuka, but no reply.

"Tezuka." Fuji called out a bit louder this time, but still no reply.

"Tezuka!" Fuji shouted onto Tezuka.

"Hn?" Tezuka replied.

"What's up with you? I've been calling you and you were not replying." Fuji asked.

"Nothing." Tezuka said stoic as ever.

"Yeah right." Fuji said but continued, "Anyways are you going over to Shizume?" Fuji asked.

"Why?" Tezuka asked Fuji.

"Nothing. Just want to see her." Fuji said with that popular smile.

"You can go ahead over to the gym if you want. I'll go ahead. Please tell her." Tezuka replied.

"Okay. Thanks! See you later." Fuji said as he left the clubhouse going over to the gym.

* * *

><p>As Fuji headed over to the gym she saw Nai.<p>

"Oh Hey Fuji!" Nai said.

"Hello Yusuki-chan. May I know if Shizume is still in there?" Fuji asked her.

"Oh Ime-chan! Yes yes. She's still practicing." Nai said.

"Thank you." Fuji said as he walked over to the gym.

"Oh Fuji-san!" Nai called out.

"Yes?" Fuji turned around.

"Is Eiji-kun still in the club house? We're supposed to walk home together." Nai asked.

"Yeah. I think so." Fuji said as he smiled.

"Okay. Thanks bye!" Nai said as she happily ran towards the clubhouse.

'_Hmm…Eiji and Nai huh? Interesting…'_ Fuji thought as he walked towards the gym.

* * *

><p>As Fuji entered the gym he walk towards Shizume. He opened his eyes as he watched Shizume's performance on the floor. It was absolutely amazing.<p>

As she ended her rountine, Fuji closed back his eyes and walked towards Shizume.

"Hey!" Fuji said towards Shizume.

"Syuusuke? What are you doing here?" Shizume asked as he saw Fuji.

"Why? You don't want me here? I feel hurt. Fine I'll leave you then." Fuji said acting a bit sad/hurt and started to leave.

"W-wait!" Shizume said as she ran towards Fuji and grabbed one of his arm causing Fuji to turn around. Their faces were about 5 inches close.

"Yes?" Fuji said in a whispering tone.

Shizume can feel Fuji's breathe. She blushed at this. Fuji was still looking at her and her eyes was on him.

She then slammed onto Fuji's chest as she hugged him saying to him.

"Please don't go. I didn't mean to hurt you." Shizume said to Fuji still hugging.

"Okay. I won't leave." Fuji whispered onto her ear. She blushed at this.

They didn't notice a figure watching them.

She coughed. "Excuse me. Sorry to ruin the moment but I need to talk to Shizume-chan." The girl said.

Shizume blushed as she broke up the hug. Still not looking at Fuji, she looked over to the girl who called her.

"Maiko-chan?" Shizume asked not blushing anymore.

"Yes. That is I. I just want to tell you that after you lock up the gym. Give the keys at the faculty or keep good care of it and give it to Kimi-sensei tomorrow." Maiko leaned in closer to whisper something to Shizume. "Also see me tomorrow morning. We have to talk. I'll be waiting." Maiko said.

Shizume a little confused at what Maiko said but just said "okay."

"Alright. See you tomorrow! Bye guys!" Maiko waved her hand as she headed towards the door running.

"What was that about?" Fuji asked.

"Oh. About me locking up the gym…and Maiko-chan wanting to talk to me tomorrow morning." Shizume replied.

"Aa. Oh yeah. Tezuka said he'd go ahead." Fuji said.

"Oh. That's not really like him to go ahead. Hmm…anyways, something interesting happened today?" Shizume asked Fuji.

"Actually, something did happen. But don't tell anyone." Fuji said.

"What is it? Tell me!" Shizume said eagerly towards Fuji.

"Okay. Calm down and I'll tell you." Shizume then became calmer as Fuji said this.

So then Fuji explained what happened near the clubhouse.

"Woah. No way! You're not kidding?" Shizume said.

"Nope, Its true. We all saw it. Good thing it was just us regulars who saw or else Ashitari-san would be in trouble." Fuji said.

"I can't believe it." Shizume said a bit surprised still.

"Well believe it." Fuji smiled. "Also I heard Nai-san and Eiji were walking home together."

"Really? That's good. They're similar in a way. They are both hyperactive and flexible too. I think they'll look good together also." Shizume said.

Fuji chuckled. "You're right."

Fuji asked if he can walk her home and she agreed. Fuji waited as Shizume finished her practice and locked up the gym. She decided to keep the key with her.

* * *

><p>Shortly they were now walking towards Shizume's house. They didn't talk that much as they were walking. It wasn't long till they arrived at the Tezuka's.<p>

"Thanks for taking me home safely." Shizume said to Fuji.

"No problem." Fuji said.

Fuji waited as Shizume entered the house. But as she was about to enter she stopped.

"Oh wait! Syuusuke would you like to come in?" She asked him. "I can give you your shirt now."

"Very well." Fuji said as they both entered the house.

"Tadaima" Shizume said as they entered.

She told Fuji to wait in the living room as she gets his shirt upstairs.

Ayana unfortunately greeted Fuji, who was waiting in the living room.

"Fuji-san? What are you doing here?" Ayana asked curiously.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PLEASE! :)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Here is Chapter 9. Please wait for Chapter 10. Hope your still with me.  
>DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own POT :P<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"HERE FOR YOU"<strong>  
><em><strong>imnobeautyqueen <strong>_

**CHAPTER 9**

"Ayana-san" Fuji started. "Shizume offered me to come in, I was waiting for her to come down." Fuji said.

"Oh! That's great. How about you stay for diner?" Ayana offered.

"It's okay. Thanks for offering but I still have to do my homework." Fuji replied.

"You can do your work here then and you can also use the shower to freshen up. Please, I really do insist." Ayana pleaded.

"Well, if you insist." Fuji said.

"Alright! I cook now. Just tell Shizume to help you with anything." She said as she went over to the kitchen.

Just as Ayana reached the kitchen Shizume came down the stairs and into the living room.

"Sorry to keep you waiting…I had to look for it in the pile of clothes in my bedroom." Shizume said giving Fuji his shirt back.

"Aa. By the way, your mother insisted on me staying for dinner." Fuji said.

"She did what?" Shizume a bit shocked.

"Invited me to stay for diner. Can I use your phone for awhile?" Fuji said.

"I heard what you said…Uh, sure the phone is over there." Shizume said pointing over to the phone.

"Thanks." Fuji said as he head towards it.

Shizume didn't really hear the conversation but she knows that Fuji was just letting his parents know he was staying over for diner. As Fuji finished with his phone call Fuji asked if he could use their bathroom.

"Sure, follow me." Shizume said as she led Fuji upstairs over to the bathroom. "I'll just get you a towel." Shizume said as she left Fuji in the bathroom.

* * *

><p>When Shizume arrived to the bathroom, the door was already closed but not hearing the shower on yet. She knocked and Fuji replied that it's open. Shizume entered and her face flushed. She was staring at Fuji who had already gotten his shirt off.<p>

'_Oh shit. He looks so hot.'_ Shizume thought as he looked over Fuji.

"Are you done checking me out?" Fuji asked teasingly.

She blushed a bit more. She handed over the towel and immediately left the bathroom leaving a chuckling Fuji, who was getting ready into taking his shower.

Just as Shizume left the bathroom her mother happened to pass by.

"Well, you seem to be flushed?" Ayana said smirking.

"U-uh-"

"Something happen between you and Fuji-san?" Ayana added.

"NO!" Shizume exclaimed.

"Defensive much eh?" Ayana said amused at her daughter's actions.

At first was not able to say anything, she decided to change the subject.

"What were you doing here anyway? Weren't you cooking diner?" Shizume asked her mother.

"Well, I wanted to check on Kunimitsu. He seemed a bit different today and he's been in his room as soon as he arrived." Ayana said a bit worried.

"Is that so?" Shizume said grinning for a bit. "No worries, I'll talk to him. Just go back with your cooking." Shizume added.

"Hmm, is that so? Well, you do enjoy your time with Fuji too." Ayana said as she was smirking leaving her in the halls.

Shizume just glared at her mother who was walking away. As her mother left she headed over to Tezuka's room to 'talk' to him. Shizume was now infront of Tezuka's room.

* * *

><p>She knocked and said, "Mitsu are you alright? Mom said you look a bit off."<p>

Tezuka slid open the door and stared at Shizume. Shizume noticed there is something off with Tezuka.

"May I come in?" Shizume asked.

"Of course." Tezuka said as he headed over to his desk.

Shizume saw that Tezuka seemed to be doing his homework. Shizume sat over onto Tezuka's bed looking over Tezuka.

"So Mitsu, what's wrong? You can tell me." Shizume said.

All she got was no reply. So she asked something else.

"Tell me Mitsu, do you like Ashitari-sempai?" Shizume looked over Tezuka.

"Fuji told you?" Tezuka said still looking over his 'homework'.

"It doesn't matter." Shizume walked towards Tezuka's desk. "Tell me, do you like Ashitari-sempai." She asked once again.

Tezuka did not reply. "So do you? Because I'm waiting for an answer." Shizume said.

Suddenly another voice came to the conversation. "Yes Tezuka, we're waiting."

Tezuka looked over to the person who spoke. He was surprised whom he found. "Fuji? Why are you here?" Tezuka asked him.

"Syuusuke here was insisted by okaasan to stay over for diner." Shizume said casually, emphasizing on the word 'okaasan'. But Tezuka can see in her eyes, that she wanted to just strangle her mother as she said that.

"I see." Tezuka said.

"So, do you like Ashitari-chan?" Fuji asked him in a somewhat serious tone.

"Tell us, maybe we can help." Shizume added.

Tezuka sighed.

"Soo?" Shizume said.

"I…I don't know." Tezuka said in a low voice.

"What? You don't know? That can't be." Shizume said.

"She's right. You have to know." Fuji backed Shizume.

"I…" Tezuka said.

"You…" Shizume responded.

"I…I suppose I do. But after what happened I don't know what to do." Tezuka said.

"There you go! You admit. Well, I think you should first talk about it." Shizume said.

"What do we have to talk about, it was an accident." Tezuka said.

"Accident?" Fuji asked.

"Yes. She tripped and I caught her and you know." Tezuka replied.

"Well, just talk to her. Maybe you could say you're sorry on what happened and ask her out or something." Shizume said.

Tezuka just stared at her.

"We'll figure it out! We'll help you." Shizume said. "Right Fuji."

"Of course." Fuji smiled.

Just as Fuji replied they heard Ayana call out for them to go down because diner is ready.

Tezuka sighed and headed down. Not for long the two followed him down.

* * *

><p>Diner was actually quiet. There are some few comments that Ayana would say about Shizume and Fuji. Shizume would just stare and Fuji would chuckle or just smile. Besides that it was actually quiet.<p>

"Thank you for diner." Fuji said to Ayana.

"Come back anytime." Ayana said smiling.

"Of course. Goodnight." With that Fuji left.

Everyone headed to bed and took their rest, ready for a new day tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PLEASE :D<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry if I took long on posting this chapter. Anyways! Enjoy and don't forget to review!  
>Any Ideassuggestions for the story? PM me :)

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own POT :P

* * *

><p><strong>"HERE FOR YOU"<strong>  
><strong><em>imnobeautyqueen <em>**

**CHAPTER 10**

"Good Morning!" Shizume greeted everyone in the tennis team.

Everyone replied with "Good Morning!" or "Morning!".

"See ya'll later." Shizume said as she headed to her class.

Shizume was supposed to look for Maiko, she said they had to talk about something.

'_I wonder what she wants to talk about'_ Shizume thought as she passed the hall.

"Ime-chan!" Shizume heard her name being called out behind her.

"Maiko-chan." Shizume said as she turned to see her.

"We've got lots to talk about. Lets head to you classroom. Classes don't start till later anyways." Maiko said as she dragged Shizume to her class.

"Maiko-chan what do you want to talk about?" Shizume asked Maiko a bit confused.

"Well, you have to tell me what were you doing with Fuji yesterday. So spill girl." Maiko said looking at the already blushing Shizume.

"W-we weren't doing anything." Shizume stuttered.

"Right." Maiko said sarcastically. "Come on. Tell me, I am your future best friend anyway! Pleeeassee." Maiko practically begged.

"Honestly! We weren't doing anything!" Shizume said.

"I saw you with my own two eyes! Come on, tell mee!" Maiko said.

"Nothing. That's all I can say." Shizume said.

"Soo…Do you like Fuji?" Maiko asked.

"W-what? What makes you think that?" Shizume blushed.

"Oh come on, just admit it." Maiko said.

"You know if you keep on bothering me, you can just leave now." Shizume said to her.

"Fine. I'll come pick you up at lunch! If you need me I'll be in class 3-4. Bye bestie!" Maiko said as she was about to leave happily.

'_It's so obvious, why won't you admit you like him.'_ Maiko thought as she was leaving.

As Maiko left Shizume sighed. But in her thoughts it actually feels good that someone wants to be friends with her. A bestfriend actually!

* * *

><p>Lunchtime was here. Shizume was actually excited eating lunch with another friend than the tennis team. Shizume and Maiko ate lunch at the rooftop. It was loads of fun; they talked about their interest and other things. It was also a good thing that Maiko didn't really care if she was a sister of Tezuka or not. She just wants to be friends!<p>

Shizume found out that Maiko didn't really have a bestfriend yet. She said that some people would just get annoyed with her and most of her friends are from gymnastics. But Shizume didn't really think of her as annoying, she actually likes Maiko. This seems to be the start of a beautiful friendship.

"Ready for practice?" Shizume asked Maiko enthusiastically as they headed for after school gymnastics.

"Of course!" Maiko happily responded.

Practice was hard but still fun for them. At the end of practice Shizume headed towards the tennis courts with Maiko.

"Shizume." Tezuka said as he saw Shizume.

"Mitsu! This is Kiyomi Maiko. She'll be tagging along, she just lives along the way going to our house." Shizume said.

"Hn." Tezuka said.

"Soo…Anything interesting happened today?" Shizume asked Tezuka.

"Not really." A voice from behind answered.

"Syuusuke!" Shizume said.

"Unfortunately Tezuka here didn't do anything today. You know what I mean." Fuji said.

"You really need some help brother." Shizume said.

"Let's go." Tezuka said getting annoyed by the two. (Not really showing it though)

The 4 of them headed towards home. The walk had a lot of talking from Maiko and Shizume and sometime Fuji would join in. But Tezuka was just quiet. It was Fuji first who separated from the group as he was going to another route. Next was Maiko who lived along the way to the Tezuka's.

Soon Shizume and Tezuka were the ones left heading towards home.

* * *

><p>A month passed by, Shizume grew closer with the tennis team and some girls in the tennis team.<p>

It was after school and everyone was heading towards home or going to their clubs.

"Did you know that Nai-sempai is celebrating her birthday this weekend?" Maiko said to Shizume as they proceed to the gym.

"I didn't know that. Better we go shopping and buy her a gift!" Shizume said happily.

"You betcha!" Maiko replied.

Within a month Maiko and Shizume became best of friends! To their surprise Nai **is** having a party at her house or should I say mansion. They are very rich.

"Hey! I would like to invite you guys to my party!" Nai said happily as she gave out 2 invitations over to Maiko and Shizume.

"Awesome! So who's going to be there?" Shizume said.

"Well, not that much. Uhm…You guys. The tennis team including their girlfriends. My cousin Itsuki and Ari, my bestfriend. Remember her?" Nai said.

Nai is close with the tennis team because of Eiji.

"I guess." Shizume said.

"Oh yeah. Maiko, my brother will be there of course." Nai said smirking at the blushing Maiko.

"Why did something happen? Maiko are you not telling me anything?" Shizume said.

"It's not really important." Maiko said as she waves her hands still blushing.

"Then why are you blushing?" Shizume pointed out.

"N-no I'm not." Maiko said turning away.

Shizume smirked. "Well, if you say so." Shizume said looking doubtfully at Maiko.

"Let's just go to practice." Maiko said.

Practice was hard as usually. Two weeks from now the team will have a competition; they've been training hard.

* * *

><p>As Shizume got home, she took a nice cold shower and started to do her homework.<p>

"Tadaima." Shizume heard.

'_That must be Mitsu'_ Shizume thought.

Tezuka had an urgent meeting with the coach after afternoon practice.

"Mitsu. Is everything alright with the meeting?" Shizume asked.

"Yes." Tezuka said as he headed for his room. Shizume followed.

"Soo…are you going to Nai's birthday party?" Shizume asked.

"I think so." Tezuka replied.

"Do you know who'll come?" Shizume asked.

"No." Tezuka replied bluntly.

"Ohh…okay." Shizume said.

'_This is great. Tezuka doesn't know Itsuki-sempai is coming. I must call Fuji.'_ Shizume thought as she headed for her room to finish her homework.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PLEASE :)<strong>  
><strong>SUGGESTIONIDEAS ARE HIGHLY ACCEPTED :) -Just message me.**


	11. Chapter 11

Hello! Sorry If this chapter is a bit short. I had no idea what to write about anyways! Enjoy! :P Ideas still appreciated.  
>I'm sorry also if you confused.<p>

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own POT :)

* * *

><p><strong>"HERE FOR YOU"<strong>  
><em><strong>imnobeautyqueen <strong>_

**CHAPTER 11**

"Okay great! Let's meet up tomorrow." Shizume said to Fuji over the phone.

Shizume had finished talking with Fuji and is really excited for Nai's party. The two seem to have something planned for the party.

* * *

><p>As Shizume arrived in school early in the morning, she spoke to Fuji. They've planned to meet after practice and talk about what they were planning to do in Nai's party.<p>

"Ime-chan!" Maiko called out Shizume.

"Maiko. Drop the honorifics already, we are bestfriends aren't we?" Shizume said.

"Right! So why were you with Fuji? What did you talk about?" Maiko asked.

"Oh, we just planned on meeting after practice." Shizume casually said.

"Sooo…you've got a date?" Maiko said excitedly.

Shizume blushed. "No! It's not like that!" Shizume said.

"If you say so, but you better not 'meet' Fuji again tomorrow cause we are going to buy our present for Nai. Or are you thinking of going with Fuji too." Maiko teased her.

"Of course not!" Shizume blushed more. "Can you just get to class?" Shizume getting irritated by Maiko's teasing.

"Whatever." Maiko said as she headed to her class.

Class went by fast as usual. Lunchtime came and Fuji had just given Shizume another great news!

* * *

><p>"That's great! So let me get this clear. You, Mitsu and Itsuki-sempai are in a group for a project and you convinced Mitsu to do it at our house?" Shizume said to Fuji.<p>

"Right." Fuji smiled. (as always)

"This is great!" Shizume said excitedly.

"What's great?" Maiko asked curiously from behind.

"Oh nothing." Shizume said looking at Fuji.

"Right." Maiko said eyeing Fuji and Shizume curiously. "Anyway, let's get going. I am starving. Fuji, do you want to join us?" Maiko said.

"It would be my pleasure." Fuji replied like a gentleman. Shizume giggled at that.

"Okay then let's go." Maiko said dragging Fuji and Shizume to the rooftop.

* * *

><p>"So Fuji is you going to Nai's party?" Maiko asked while they were eating.<p>

"I'm not missing it. That's for sure." Fuji said looking at Shizume.

Shizume smiled. "Of course." Shizume said.

Maiko looked at the two as if they have their own language.

'_Man, why won't they admit they like each other?'_ Maiko thought.

"So Maiko…what's this I heard about Nai-chan's brother and you?" Shizume smirked.

"W-what? Who told you that? Nothing is going on." Maiko had a little panic.

"Are you sure?" Shizume asked the already blushing Maiko.

"I…er…" Maiko tries to say something.

"Spill it already!" Shizume exclaimed.

"Okay! But don't tell anyone. Swear?" Maiko said to Shizume. "Also you Fuji. Swear?" Maiko said.

"Swear." Fuji and Shizume said in Unison.

"Okay. So it happened two weeks ago. The coach asked me to give some papers to Nai-sempai. Unfortunately, she left early so I had to go to their house in the weekend." Maiko paused.

"And then…" Shizume was curious to know what was next. Fuji just sat quietly and listened to Maiko.

"So as I arrived at their house, I was lead near the pool. All of a sudden a soccer ball hit me and I landed into the pool. As you know I don't really know how to swim so I was drowning and asking for help. And that was the last I remembered." Maiko paused to breathe. "As I got conscious I was in a guest room. All of a sudden Nai-sempai came in and asked if I was okay. I asked what happened and…"

"And?" Shizume demanded.

"And she told me Michio saved me andhadtodoCPR." Maiko finished the sentence in a fast pace looking really red.

"OMG! I cannot believe you!" Shizume said getting all excited.

"One question, why were you in the pool area?" Fuji asked.

"Oh, they thought I was one of Michio's friends because his friends came over." Maiko said still blushing.

"So have you talked to him or anything?" Shizume wondered.

"No. Actually I haven't seen him since then." Maiko said.

"Wow." Shizume said. "So by any chance do you still like him?" Shizume asked.

"I-I don't know." Maiko stuttered.

"Oh come on! I know you have a crush on him before. You told me didn't you." Shizume said.

Maiko was just silent.

"Fine. But we have to talk about this. Anyway I gotta run I have a report to do in the next class. See ya!" Shizume said as she headed for the door.

Now only Maiko and Fuji are left on the rooftop.

* * *

><p>"So Fuji, can I ask you something?" Maiko said.<p>

"Sure."

"Do like Shizume?" Maiko said in a serious tone.

"Actually I do. I really do." Fuji said.

"Good! Don't worry I'll help you out. But if you hurt her I will do something really horrible to you." Maiko said.

"Trust me, I will not harm her what so ever." Fuji replied.

And that ended the conversation. They both then headed to class and had their last few lessons of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PLEASE :)<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

This chapter is kind of short. But I hope I can make the next one longer :) I'm pretty sure it's longer :))  
>Tell me what you think :) <em>REVIEW!<em> :D

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own POT :P

* * *

><p>"<strong>HERE FOR YOU"<strong>_**  
>imnobeautyqueen<strong>_

**CHAPTER 12**

Yesterday, Shizume and Fuji had discussed their plans for the party. It was no after practice and Shizume and Maiko decided to find Nai a present.

"What do you think Nai-sempai likes?" Maiko asked Shizume as they walked around the mall.

"I don't know. Maybe a bag or something?" Shizume responded.

"Hmm…How about something about gymnastics or something cute, like a stuff toy or something." Maiko suggested.

"I think that will do…but I'm not sure." Shizume said still thinking a gift for Nai.

"How about that shop?" Maiko pointed. "It looks like a shop Nai-sempai would go to. Don't you think?" Maiko suggested

"Yeah. Let's check it out." Shizume said.

They both entered the shop they pointed out. They decided to search around by themselves.

'_Hmm..what should I buy?'_ Maiko thought as she went around the shop.

After a few minutes, Maiko spotted the perfect gift on the top shelf. It's a really cute cat stuff toy that is pink. (Pink is Nai's favorite color.)

* * *

><p>As Maiko's hand reached for it, she didn't notice another hand has decided to get that too.<p>

"Excuse me but I was the first one who spotted this." Maiko said pulling the toy to her.

"Sorry, but I spotted it first." The person pulled it towards him.

"Look here." Maiko was getting pissed. "This is a gift for a special friend so just back off." Maiko turned to see who the other person was and she froze.

"Excuse me too but this is a gift for my sister." Michio said smirking.

Maiko blushed and was a bit embarrassed. "Oh. I'm sorry. You can take it." Maiko said as she let go of the toy.

"Are you sure?" Michio asked.

"Yeah." Maiko said as she turned around to get away.

Unlucky for her Michio grabbed her arm so she couldn't leave. Maiko tried really hard to not blushed as she had contact with him.

"Hey. If you want we could share the gift?" Michio suggested.

"Umm…Is it okay with you?" Maiko said in a softer tone.

"Sure. No problem really." Michio said. "Come on." Michio dragged her over to the cashier while holding the stuff toy.

* * *

><p>"Maiko! Have you found a gift?" Shizume said as she spotted Maiko near the cashier.<p>

Maiko just nodded.

"Are you okay? You look flushed." Shizume said a bit worried.

Before Maiko can reply, Michio spoke.

"Hey. Can you keep the gift? My sister might find it at home." Michio said as he gave to gift to Maiko. (Michio didn't seem to notice Shizume)

"Okay." Maiko said.

"Great. So, do you have time for a snack or something?" Michio asked Maiko.

Maiko looked over at Shizume. 'Go ahead.' Mouthed Shizume. As Maiko got the message she nodded over to Michio.

Soon Michio and Maiko left. Now Shizume was left in the shop.

* * *

><p>'<em>Goodluck.'<em> Shizume thought as she saw Maiko with Michio headed out.

Shizume paid for her gift and headed home.

"Tadaima." Shizume said as she arrived home.

As Shizume went up to her room, Tezuka spotted her.

"Where have you been?" Tezuka asked.

"Oh. I bought a present for Nai-sempai. What did you get her?" Shizume replied.

"Something." Tezuka replied.

"Okay. Whatever." Shizume said as she headed over to her room.

Shizume heard a knock on her door. She replied for the person to come in. It was Tezuka surprisingly.

* * *

><p>"Yes?" Shizume asked.<p>

"Can I ask you something?" Tezuka said.

"Sure. Go ahead." Shizume said.

Tezuka hesitated. "Nevermind." He said as he began to leave.

"What is it?" Shizume asked.

"Nothing. Nevermind." Tezuka said.

"Fine. Just so you know. You can ask me anything." Shizume said as Tezuka left.

Shizume can't help smiling as she remember Fuji's plan for tomorrow's party. As she thought of it, she began to doze off.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :D<br>REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE :)**

**COMMENTS/SUGGESTIONS/IDEAS-PLEASE PM or REVIEW ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

Helloo! Sorry I didn't get too update my story. I have no ideas yet or inspiration but anyways here is Chapter 13.  
>I'm not sure if I can update soon. Sorry, really sorry.<p>

DISCLAIMER: I don't own PoT :P

* * *

><p>"<strong>HERE FOR YOU"<strong>_**  
>imnobeautyqueen<strong>_

**CHAPTER 13**

Today is the day. Today is Nai's party and everyone's excited.

"Shizume. Are you done changing?" Tezuka said as he knocked over Shizume's door.

"Hold on. Just putting on my shoes." Shizume replied.

After a minute or so Shizume opened her door and they were ready to leave.

It wasn't long till they arrived at Nai's house. As they entered there were not much people yet.

* * *

><p>"Shizume!" Maiko called out running towards Shizume.<p>

"Maiko!" Shizume gave her a hug.

"Love your outfit! I'm sure someone will like it!" Maiko said happily.

"Who?" Shizume asked curiously.

"Oh. Nothing." Maiko smiled.

"Okay...moving on…Is Syuusuke here yet?" Shizume asked.

With that question Maiko beamed happily towards Shizume.

"Someone called my name?" A voice from behind said.

Shizume turned around. "Syuusuke!" Shizume gave him a hug, which he obviously returned.

"So how's the plan going?" Whispered Shizume.

"Going great." Fuji whispered back. "Excuse us for a moment." Fuji said to Tezuka and Maiko.

Upon both of their approval Fuji and Shizume talked about their plans in a secluded place.

* * *

><p>"I have already convinced Nai to go with our plans. She even said she might be able to help." Fuji started.<p>

"I can't wait. Is Itsuki-sempai here yet?" Asked Shizume.

"Not yet but soon she will be here." Fuji replied.

"Welcome everyone and thank you for coming to my party!" Nai said getting everyone's attention. "For the first few hours you are free to do what you want. We have a game room, theater, pool, library and guest rooms for you to use. After those few hours the planned events will start host by Fuji! Have Fun!" Nai finished.

As Nai mentioned Fuji as the host, most of the tennis players had a bad feeling about it. But everyone just forgot about it as the fun began.

Momo, Eiji, Nai, Kaido and Ari headed for the game room. Inui wandered around for some data. Echizen and Sakuno went over to the pool. While Michio and Maiko were by the poolside, lounging. Oishi and Kira went to the theater. Taka unfortunately was not around as he had to work in the sushi shop. Tezuka headed to the library (duh!). Lastly, Let's just say Shizume and Fuji were wandering around. (Itsuki was unfortunately late for the party.)

"Why did Itsuki-sempai have to be late?" Shizume said to Fuji.

"Well, at least Tezuka doesn't know she's coming. Right?" Fuji replied.

"You've got a point." Shizume lastly said as they both began to wander.

Itsuki finally arrived. She was about 10 minutes late but the good thing is she's still here. As Itsuki arrived Nai saw her. (Nai was checking on her guests) She told her what she said to the others earlier.

* * *

><p>Itsuki headed over to the library. Little did she know someone was there. She opened the door and look around the shelves for a book to read.<p>

It wasn't long, Itsuki found a book. Unfortunately it was on a shelf that she cannot reach. She tried jumping for it but she still can reach it. She tried for one last jump but still it was no hope.

To her surprise, someone just reached for the book for her. Guess who it was? Obviously, it's Tezuka! Tezuka reached for the book and gave to the desperate Itsuki.

"T-thanks." Itsuki said getting the book from Tezuka.

This was the first meeting ever since that incedent happened.

"No problem." Tezuka replied.

A few minutes had gone by but Tezuka can't seem to concentrate on his book. He glanced over at Itsuki and began to speak.

"Tell me." Tezuka said.

"Tell you what?" Itsuki replied.

"Tell me, have you been avoiding me?" Tezuka asked her.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Was what she responded with.

"Ever since that…accident." He paused. "You seem to avoid me." Tezuka finished.

"No reason." Itsuki said.

"Are you sure? Tell me the truth." Tezuka said. "If you are mad at me or something. Tell me. I just want to be friends."

"Well, Ano…Uhm. To tell you the truth you didn't really do anything. Uhm…I'm just embarassed and I didn't actually know what to do after you did that thing to me…so yeah…" Itsuki said not looking at Tezuka.

For a moment after Itsuki spoke the room went quiet. She took a look at Tezuka from the corner of her eyes to see what he was doing.

Itsuki gave up if Tezuka will talk or not so she just continued to read her book. But as she started to read Tezuka spoke up.

"To tell you the truth, I too wasn't sure how to face you if we met. I am sorry if ever you got mad at me or if you have anything against me." Tezuka said look down at his book.

Tezuka was a bit surprised as he heard a giggle. He looked up to see Itsuki and there she was giggling softly. Tezuka gave her a questioning look.

"What?" Tezuka asked.

"S-sorry. It's just that I never thought this situation was a bother to us. It was an accident and here we are talking so seriously. Thanks." Itsuki said.

"What are you thanking me for?" Asked the confused Tezuka.

"Because this was the first time a person made me giggle beside my relatives, of course." Itsuki said.

"Hn."

"So…Friends?" Itsuki said as she placed her hand up waiting for a shake.

"Friends." Tezuka shook her hand. That moment he gave a really small smile but still visible.

* * *

><p>Little did they know 2 people were watching them by the door.<p>

"I can't believe this. Tezuka smiled, well not a full one but it's still a smile." Shizume said.

"Too bad I don't have my camera with me." Fuji said.

"Maybe this new relationship of theirs will make our plans easier. Don't you think?" Shizume asked.

"Not just maybe."

"Great. Let's get going for the activities."

Soon everyone gathered down stairs for the activities.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW :)<strong>


	14. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Dear Readers,

I'm Sorry but this story has been **discontinued**. I will no longer update whatsoever anymore.** I am really really really SORRY!**

I am no longer continuing this story because I don't really know what to write anymore. Not like the beginning of the story, now my mind is just like blank. Honestly, I don't even know what will happen in the next chapter.** SORRY!**

And, classes are almost starting and i won't have time anymore. **SORRRRRRYYY!**

Also, Thanks to everyone who had supported this story. Once again **I am really really really SORRY!**

_-imnobeautyqueen_

PS. Anyone who would like to use the idea of my story is free to use it or if anyone would like to continue it, you are free to do so.

THANKS FOR SUPPORTING ME! SORRY ONCE AGAIN!


End file.
